


Second Chance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't selfish motives, not entirely at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 May 2015  
> Word Count: 69  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: It wasn't selfish motives, not entirely at least.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Archie fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I adore Archie and wish I could see more of him on the show. I also wish I could use him more in fic, and I'm the only person who can change that. Guess I'll have to start doing that, won't I?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Sometimes the words fail.  
It's difficult to explain,  
But I'll try again.  
It wasn't selfish motives,  
Not entirely at least.

It was difficult  
To live each day cheating folks  
Of their hard-won coins.  
But I was raised to obey,  
And I wanted to be good.

Stealing felt so wrong.  
But becoming a cricket  
Gave a second chance  
To a man with a conscience.  
Thus, I found my life's purpose.


End file.
